


Tomorrow, Today

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow is the big day! They will finally get married.<br/>Today, however, they are spending time with the people they love so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow, Today

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, a couple of moments before the wedding! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> DONE WITH MY MASTERS!!!! 8D HOORAY!!! ...........now I gotta wait for the results x.x

Sooo, a couple of moments before the wedding! Hope you enjoy it!

DONE WITH MY MASTERS!!!!  8D HOORAY!!! ...........now I gotta wait for the results x.x

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kara was just finishing work for the day. She wouldn't come tomorrow. Or for the entirety of the next week. No, tomorrow she'd marry the love of her life and then take a long and relaxed honeymoon. Away from CatCo, DEO and everything else that wasn't soon to be Lucy Danvers-Lane and a remote island in Japan. As she closed the last drawer, she heard someone approaching her office.

"Kara."

"Miss Grant." Kara said, looking at the woman in the doorway. It still made her feel accomplished that Cat was calling her by her real name.

They stayed silent for a minute, and Kara started to fidget.

"Did you finish everything?" Cat finally asked.

"Yep! Everything is done, and notes were taken to help with eventual problems while I'm gone!" Kara said, and she knew her voice and expression were chipper than usual, but she was just so happy.

Cat made a noncommittal sound, looking around for a while before staring at Kara again.

"We're expecting you at the wedding tomorrow, Miss Grant." Kara said, earnestly. And they were.

('we're inviting Cat?' 'we're not?' 'well...she did unwittingly help us get together...' 'and she's been important for me Luce...Supergirl and Kara...' 'true..and she did give me a job that started our friendship...okay, we invite her')

"Are you happy, Kara? Does the little Lane make you happy?" Cat asked

"Yes. Happier than I ever thought I could be..." _on this planet_. Kara said softly, holding back a laughter. Lucy and her were just a walking romantic cliché lately, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good..." Cat said, before smiling at Kara. A genuine, if small, smile. "I'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything ready, Director Lane?" Hank asked from the doorway to her office.

"Yes, sir. Everything on my end is done and organised." Lucy said, smiling.

"And everything is ready for tomorrow?" There was a genuine smile on Hank's face, and it made Lucy's wider.

"Yep. At least, that's what Lois and Alex told me when I asked them. After Kara ate all the cakes and appetizers we were supposed to decide from, they kicked us out of the preparations... our job was only to answer a few questions here and there." Lucy said, laughing at the memory.

"Yes, I remember that incident." J'onn chuckled. It still marvelled Lucy that he'd gotten this comfortable with her. Then again, he was Kara and Alex's alien dad, and she was about to get married so... "Well, I've already arranged the shifts here, and Susan and I will be free to be there tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'm really glad you're coming." And Lucy really was. And so was Kara, of course. This was their very eclectic family, all together to celebrate their wedding.

"Wouldn't miss it, Lane." Hank said with a gentle smile.

They were silent for a while.

"Hank...are you sure you're okay with us leaving for a whole week? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, but-"

"Lucy. You are Kara helped us save the world many times since you've arrived, but the DEO existed before you. And we were quite successful. You'll be dearly missed, of course, but we can and will manage." J'onn said, and smirked before adding "Don't worry about anything other than 'yes' on your cue tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss that cue for anything in the world." Lucy said simply, smile wide.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"To the last Game Night of unmarried people!" Winn said loudly, holding a cup up.

Everyone matched him, grinning.

Lucy and Kara were sitting on the couch, Winn and James across from them on the chairs. Alex had said she'd be here later, but she was finalising a few things. She'd spend a couple of hours with them, then Lois would come to stay with Lucy while Alex took her away for the night. Kara was still not happy about spending the night away from Lucy (neither was her fiancée), but their sisters insisted.

"And to the best Korrasami pulled out in real life!" Winn continued after taking a drink, making everyone laugh.

"Argh, again with that!" James said, burrowing his face in his hands.

"What? It's true!" Winn said, smiling at the Kara and Lucy.

"Yep, and I'm really glad for it." Kara said, arm wrapped around Lucy's waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I am happy for you guys too," James started, and it still warmed Kara's heart that he'd been so accepting and supportive of them. "But you still haven't told me if that Mako guy finds someone else."

"Well, I read theories about him and Prince Wu... you know, the guy who was flirting with Korra before." Lucy said with a sly smile, pointing first at Winn and then at Kara as she talked (she ended up watching the series with Kara after her birthday).

"What?!" Both boys exclaimed, jumping from their seats, while Kara doubled over with laughter. Lucy just started to chuckle, looking at their friends' flustered and incredulous faces.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What possessed you and Alex to come up with this idea? It's absurd!" Lucy huffed, dropping herself on the same couch she'd been snuggled with her bride to be a few hours ago.

Lois laughed. "It's tradition, Lucy!"

"It's a stupid tradition!" Lucy pouted. She never pouted, but Kara had really spoiled her; she couldn't sleep alone anymore (nor did she want to, but...).

"Suuuure. Listen, you and Kara left this up to us, so you'll do as we say." Lois said with an air of finality.

"We did not leave it up to you! You and Alex basically banned us from arranging the wedding!" Lucy said, incredulously. She'd never let Lois know that she was secretly pleased with her sister's involvement in this. It meant a lot to her.

Lois had the grace to look sheepish.

"Well, according to Alex, Kara was bound to panic at one point or the other, and you were about to go control freak on everything," Lois started.

"Hey!" It was true, but...hey!

"Really, Kara eating all of the sample food was just the last straw for us to take over." Her older sister shrugged, a smile on her face. She went to sit besides Lucy.

Lucy just shook her head, but she was grinning as well. Lois might be trying to play if off as a necessity, but she knew it wasn't true. Her sister had wanted to take part in this. In her life. In this very special moment.

"By the way, if you hear crying coming from my side tomorrow, know it's Clark, kay?" Lois deadpanned, and Lucy snorted.

"Of course, Lois."

They stayed silent for a while.

"Lois?" Lucy called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said, in the same tone. She didn't need to look to know that Lois' eyes were starting to water just like her own, happy smiles on both their faces.

"Of course, little sister." Lois put an arm around her shoulder, and Lucy got comfortable. "You ready to get married?"

"So more than ready."

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do noooot make me use kryptonite handcuffs to keep you from flying to your girlfriend, Kara! It's one night!" Alex said, amused and exasperated at the same time.

"One night too many." Kara whined, making her sister roll her eyes.

"Look, think of it as just a few hours, not as a night. You'll be getting married at daylight, Clark will do the Kryptonian ceremony, we'll have a blast at the party and then you and Lucy will be free to do things I'll never ever want to hear about, before heading off to your honeymoon the following day." Alex said, a frown on the last words, though she still looked amused.

Kara felt her own face split into a smile. Lucy had insisted on following Kryptonian customs as well as  Earthly ones. And she couldn't wait to get one uninterrupted week with her. It seemed like they had barely seen each other that last week. The DEO had been crazy busy, which meant Supergirl had been as well, which means that CatCo had also a field day. But no matter. One week. Just Kara and her new wife. Kara Lane-Danvers and Lucy Danvers-Lane.. By Rao, she couldn't wait.

"Argh, at least I'll have a week free of the lovey-dovey expressions that I swear will give me diabetes any day now." Alex's voice by her side brought her out of her own thoughts, making her realise that her cheeks were aching with the width of her smile. She laughed.

"I'm just so very happy, Alex!" Kara said, hugging her sister, who hugged her back while chuckling.

"I'm really glad, Kara. I'm so happy for you. All of us are. And Lucy is great, by the way... nice choice." Alex winked at her.

"She is, isn't she?" Kara agreed enthusiastically.

"Argh, why?" The two laughed, just enjoying each other's company. "So, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Been ready since I made the ring, Alex..." Kara said, and Alex smiled at her.

"Good... don't think I have energy for a pep talk after arranging the wedding with Lois Lane." Alex rolled her eyes, and Kara laughed.

"I'm good...and Alex? Thank you." Kara said, burrowing her head into Alex's shoulder. She felt her sister's arm tightening around her.

"Always, Kara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byyy the way.... this is the second to last chapter. Yeep, next installment will be the last. But I have been having a blast writing this, guys! I hope you like this one! Please leave me a comment ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Byyy the way.... this is the second to last chapter. Yeep, next installment will be the last. But I have been having a blast writing this, guys! I hope you like this one! Please leave me a comment ^^


End file.
